For her Fourtris
by VPatrick
Summary: Un pequeño corto de Fourtris acerca del paisaje del miedo de Cuatro/Tobías después de la muerte de Tris.


**POR ELLA**

_«El edificio Hancock a estas alturas debería ser pan comido, sin embargo, mi respiración se había entrecortado apenas el viento azotó contra mi cara. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde mi último recorrido por el paisaje del miedo, y éste era uno de ellos, ya no era más el gran edificio sobre el arco de las vías de tren, ahora el edificio Hancock era el miedo de las alturas, aquel mismo que había bajado por ella._

_ Deber__ía ser fácil, meterme en la eslinga negra, colgarme del cable y dejarme ir. Pero al mirar a mí alrededor no vi una eslinga, sino un travesaño ancho de metal y de apariencia resbaladiza. Lo tomé y tuve que secar la transpiración de mis manos en mis pantalones. Coloqué la pieza alargada sobre el cable y tomé una gran bocanada de aire, cerré los ojos y las puntas de mis pies abandonaron el tejado del edificio, segundos antes de que mis manos abandonaran el tubo que colgaba del travesaño. Me hice una bola y caí en el suelo con un gran golpe. Traté de mantener mi respiración, agitada, estable. Mis ojos nublados por el golpe, se acomodaron de nuevo a la luminosidad del lugar y enseguida un peso me cayó por la espalda, enseguida me puse de pie, pero no fue suficiente. Cuatro paredes de madera me rodearon por cada lado, aplastándome y no dejándome más que un espacio para estar agachado. Era un lugar que ya no podía reducir, así que cerré los ojos y apoyé mi frente sobre mis rodillas._

_ «__—Nota mis latidos, ¿los notas?_

_ »__—Sí._

_ »__— ¿Ves lo regulares que son?_

_ »__—__Van deprisa._

_ »__—Sí, bueno, pero eso no tiene que ver con la caja. Cada vez que me sientas respirar, respira. Concéntrate en eso.»_

_ Conc__éntrate en eso..._

_ Tom__é aire profundamente, regulando mis latidos y mi respiración con el pasar de los minutos, y en cuanto me apoyé sobre la pared contra mi espalda, la madera crujió y me tiró para atrás, partiéndose por la mitad. Me puse en pie rápidamente y avancé, el escenario cambió._

_ Un haz de luz circular se pos__ó sobre mí y, a mi lado, había un arma con una bala, la mujer me apuntaba inmóvil y callada con otra pistola. Tomé el arma, la cargué, apunté y disparé tenso, acertando en la frente de ella. El tercer paisaje terminó y me removí inquieto... Ahora llegaba el cuarto y último._

_ Estaba acostumbrado a ver numerosas figuras de mi padre rode__ándome, así que mis ojos revolotearon por el espacio instintivamente. Pero sin embargo me encontré con algo distinto, algo que apenas había descubierto la vez anterior. « ¡Cuatro!» resonó en el cuarto, era su voz, su voz. « ¡Cuatro!... ¡Tobías!». Su voz sonó con urgencia y corrí hasta el final de la habitación que parecía no terminar, alcancé la puerta, que apenas se vislumbrar por un haz de luz de la habitación continua, y salí. Estaba en un complejo lleno de pasillos como un laberinto._

_ « ¡__Tobías!»_

_ Su voz volvi__ó a sonar y mis latidos se volvieron desesperados, más que en ningún otro paisaje. Corrí derribando puerta por puerta, guiándome por sus gritos y desesperándome aún más al no acertar con ninguna habitación. Subí las escaleras y su voz fue cada vez más clara, derribé puerta por puerta y finalmente vi... Una puerta abierta que emanaba un humo color violeta desde su interior, corrí a sus gritos cada vez más débiles y cubrí mi boca con mi brazo. Grité su nombre una y otra vez, y cuando llegué ¡BAM!_

_Cayó a mis pies inmóvil con un tiro en la cabeza.»_

Despertar y no verla, era difícil; comer pastel de Osadía sin ella e ir a las piedras del abismo solo, era sumamente difícil; pero ver a su hermano sobrellevar el peso con una sonrisa de estirado, que demuestre que no siente nada de sentimientos, y seguir con su vida como si nada hubiese sucedido, me remuerde el estómago de rabia. Ella lo había elegido, había sobrevivido, y un bastardo sin vergüenza le sacó la vida. Ella decidió sacrificarse por su hermano, el mismo que lo había traicionado ante una patética y fría dictadora erudita, y el mismo que había sido lo suficientemente débil para ir en busca de su hermana a impedir que algo le pasara. Pero ella no quería morir. Su estirado hermano lo había dicho. Y yo la veía a ella diciéndolo. Ahora ese recuerdo no eran más que un par de palabras sopladas al viento.

Había dejado correr el tiempo al tirar sus cenizas y enfrentar mi miedo a mis alturas, tal como ella habría querido, porque ella era mi motivo para despertar y mi motivo para no dormir, y no querría decepcionarla. Pero _hoy_ no. La ceremonia de elección fue hace 3 semanas y la iniciación para los aspirantes a osados había finalizado, dirigí las clases con la mente fría y calculadora, como siempre. Pero en cada cuchillo que se lanzaba, yo la recordaba frente a la diana, cuando su mente abnegada casi le había jugado una mala pasada. Cada paisaje del miedo, yo la veía conmigo, sosteniendo mi mano y dándome fuerzas. Después de su muerte, un paisaje había cambiado. Ya no veía a Marcus y su cinto, ahora veía a ella extendiendo una mano hacia mí y recibiendo un tiro en la espalda porque yo no soy capaz de superar que no pude salvarla. Si tan sólo me hubiera quedado con ella...


End file.
